The Look of a Stranger
by The New Girl with a funny name
Summary: Kurt and Blaine never meet and they live their separate lifes in New York. Until some coincidence that might lead to more. Tags: fashion designer, model, musician.


It was just like any other day when Kurt was walking down to the subway in New York, it was an autumn morning and just warm enough to be comfortable but not so warm that it would be weird to wear a scarf, so Kurt was pretty happy. That and he were on his way to his dream job, well second dream job, Vogue.

In high school he had had big dreams of Broadway, but around the same time as his 7th rejection for a role, he got a promotion at Vogue, and became more engaged in his work. After a couple of years he found himself auditioning less and working harder at the job he had and loved. He wasn't even jealous at his successful Broadway star of a friend anymore. He had a new dream and he loved it.

Kurt reached the foot of the stairs, tightened his scarf around his neck while humming along to the song playing on his IPod. He walked to his usual pillar at the platform, careful not to stand to close and get his jacked dirty, and looked around.

His gaze glassed over the usual crowd, observing without really looking, too deep in his thought about his newest work. Until he saw them, a pair of what looked like glowing golden eyes, was looking straight at him. Caught in the moment all work forgotten, he just stared back. He didn't even think about manners, until the golden eyes blinked and looked down. The spell was broken and Kurt quickly looked down at his IPod and started looking through his library, without even knowing what he was looking for.

After he'd shuffled his playlist at least 3 times Kurt discreetly glanced in the direction of the mysterious eyes. About 30 feet on his left stood a man, about the same height as him with dark gelled hair, broad eyebrows and a cute smile as he looked down at his cell phone. Kurt couldn't hold back a smile himself just looking at him, but before he could take a closer more judging look at his clothes, his train arrived.

Kurt returned his attention towards his work and stepped from the platform and into the back of the train, but of course he couldn't help but look out the window to see if the golden eyed man was still standing on the platform, and he might not have been able to hold back a smile when he saw he wasn't.

They were taking the same train. '_What if this is like one of those movies? What if he's the soulmate I've been looking for since high school?'_ Kurt's mind was already far away, thinking of the romantic first meeting he'd always dreamed of, while he looked down the train to see if he could see the man that had been staring at him. '_Calm down Hummel' _he thought to himself straightening up and forced himself to look out the window. '_So what if he was staring. Love doesn't work like that. I can't go and fall for every guy that stares at me... Even if his eyes look like warm amber and his smile is so beautiful that no one would be able to resist him… ok that's it, I have to work.' _

Kurt looked down at a little sketch book he always had in his satchel so he easily could reach it, and started sketching. The drawing managed to keep his mind of the stranger until he reached work, and by the end of the day he was forgotten.

He took the subway home with one of his best friends Liza, and discussed some of the ideas he was working on, some of his colleagues couldn't seem to understand the greatness of his ideas, which frustrated him.

"Why don't you just show them?" Liza suddenly asked. "Show them what? My drawings? The material I'm thinking of using? You know I've already tried all that" Kurt said with a helpless sigh.

"No, not that. I mean show them exactly what they'll get" she said suddenly getting really excited.

"What do you mean?"

"Choose a couple of your best designs, make them, and then present them on some well-chosen models and voilá you got a deal." Liza smiled broadly and looked at Kurt waiting for his answer.

Kurt thought about it a smile slowly spreading on his face, until "It seems like a really good Idea, and I would really want to do it. There is just one problem" Kurt finally said "my clothes is not designed for models, I made it with a standard person in mind. Where will I find a short and chubby model? Or a guy that isn't just mussels?" he asked.

"I already know a girl that'd die to be a model, but doesn't have the build" Liza said and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "the guy, you'll have to find for yourself. Cya tomorrow" and then she gave him a quick hug and practically skipped out the train before the door closed behind her, and she was gone.

Kurt just stood staring, how was he supposed to find a male model that didn't have the typical model build and in less than a week if he wanted to get the measures right.


End file.
